


What Friends Are For

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha, Aoi, and Kai celebrate the beginning of a new year in a very special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with the GazettE and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives. This is only a piece of fiction, meaning that it's not true - just my dirty mind at play. No disrespect is intended, and I earn no money from this.

After the third drink, Kai could no longer remember if it was an end-of-year or a start-of-new-year party, or what the difference was. He also realised that he didn't really care. Sitting at the table with his friends, his band mates, his _team_ , with no arguments about songs, no stage set-up to discuss, no shop-talk was reason enough to rejoice in his book. They'd been working hard for a long time, and Kai liked seeing their smiling faces tonight. 

The music wasn't too loud, but it was still sometimes hard to hear what the others were saying above the din in the bar. But smiles didn't need sound, and Kai thought he could feel the warmth in all their hearts. 

He knew he could feel the warmth of Uruha's leg, pressed against his own.

Fortified by the alcohol in his system, Kai put his hand on Uruha's thigh, and when Uruha didn't show any reaction, Kai slowly slid his hand higher. It wasn't the first time they touched, seeking comfort and pleasure, and would probably not be the last either, but it was a little risky, doing it in public. Kai was pretty sure, though, that if anyone saw and also recognised them, the reaction would be more along the lines of _oh, those crazy Visual Kei guys, always touching and doing fanservice..._

Uruha turned his head and smiled at Kai, eyes glittering. Kai smiled back, and as simple as that, the deal was made. Sex at Uruha's. Or Kai's, depending on where they wanted to go. Kai turned back to listen to Reita telling Ruki a story... Ah, it was about a movie he'd seen. Kai frowned. He recognised the plot vaguely, but... if it was the film he was thinking about, Reita had got some things wrong. Not that it mattered. Kai finished his drink, letting the alcohol stay on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. It burned its way down his throat and spread a soothing heat in his stomach.

"Want another?" Uruha asked when Kai put the glass down.

Kai hesitated. There was no way he could keep up with Uruha, or Aoi either, but another drink wouldn't hurt, right? "Okay, thanks."

Uruha smiled and got up to get their drinks, leaning over Kai to poke Aoi.

"Ah!" Aoi tossed back the last of his drink and got to his feet as well. "Hey! Can't let you win!"

Kai shook his head. Trust the twin guitars to make a competition out of drinking. Aoi and Uruha were such different personalities, played differently, worked differently... but they got along really well, and Kai always enjoyed seeing and hearing them play together. Maybe it was better that they were different from each other than alike, he thought. If they were too similar, perhaps they'd be fighting over the same things, wanting the same position, the same spotlight... It could get nasty. Kai had seen bands fall apart for those kinds of reasons many times.

He looked up when someone nudged his foot. "Hmm?" 

"You're frowning." Ruki grinned at him.

"I am?" Kai smiled immediately, a little embarrassed. 

"Yep. You looked all serious and concerned. As if you were pondering a problem."

Kai laughed. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking. We have a great band!"

Ruki giggled. "And that makes you look like that? I'd have thought you'd look a bit happier then!"

Reita nodded in agreement, then looked up as Uruha and Aoi returned, and Uruha placed a glass in front if Kai. "Where's my drink?"

"You'll have to buy yours yourself." Uruha grinned at Reita as he sat down. 

"Not fair. You're supposed to be my friend!" Reita looked disappointed. 

"Friends don't let their friends get hung-over and feel sick as a dog the next day," Uruha pointed out and took a sip of whatever it was he was having this round. It was red. Kai looked at his own glass. The content was a more conservatively coloured amber. At least there were no umbrellas or little fruits or anything in either glass. They usually left those drinks to Ruki... 

"Still not fair," Reita protested. "What if I want to get drunk and be hung-over tomorrow?"

Aoi laughed and pointed over his shoulder. "The bar is right there." He looked at Uruha and winked. "One day, we should make him pay for our drinks until we're drunk, and we can pay for his?"

"Now, _that_ is not fair," Kai said and laughed. "He'd be broke!"

 

They got into a taxi. Aoi first, then Kai, and lastly Uruha. Just like he'd been in the bar, Kai was flanked by the two guitarists – not a bad place to be, really. The buzz in his head was quite pleasant, not so much that he felt like he was going to fall over and feel terrible in the morning, but just enough to be relaxed and for life to feel really good. For some reason, Kai was keenly aware of the warmth given off from both Aoi and Uruha's bodies where they were pressed against his – a knee, a thigh, a shoulder...

He tried to keep his mind off thoughts about what he and Uruha were going to do once they got into Uruha's bed. Getting a boner in the taxi would be quite embarrassing and also impolite to Aoi, even though he probably could figure out why Kai got off at Uruha's instead of going home.

But all Kai's efforts came to nothing when he felt a hand slide slowly up over his thigh. On both legs!

He looked quickly at Aoi, then Uruha, then back at Aoi. Both men were smiling. And not only that, they were also moving their hands higher, fingers brushing against his balls... Kai swallowed hard and closed his eyes while trying to hold on to his wits. This wasn't really happening, was it? He opened his eyes again and glanced down. Oh yes. It was happening, and Uruha's and Aoi's fingertips were so close... almost touching while they kept on teasing Kai. 

The taxi driver was saying something, but Kai couldn't focus on it, not with Aoi caressing his thigh again and Uruha outlining the bulge in Kai's trousers with his fingers. Uruha replied, and the taxi driver laughed. Aoi's soft voice joined in the conversation, and Kai closed his eyes again, just listening to the sound of their voices and enjoying the touches. The taxi driver was welcome to think Kai had had too much to drink, and he might be right, because Kai felt very drunk now – drunk on sensations.

When they reached Uruha's place, Kai was rock-hard and had to force himself to breathe normally. Aoi paid for their fare, and the taxi doors opened to let them out. Kai wasn't even surprised that Aoi went with him and Uruha. He would actually have been a little disappointed if Aoi hadn't. 

As soon as they were inside the door, Kai found himself pushed up against the wall, with Uruha's soft lips pressed against his own and a tongue teasing the inside of his mouth. A firm thigh pressed gently against his crotch, and Kai couldn't help but moan. When Uruha finally broke the kiss, Kai was breathing harder.

"Jesus... you planned this, didn't you?" Kai couldn't make it sound like an accusation.

"Yeah. Aoi wasn't hard to persuade though," Uruha said and grinned. 

Kai looked at Aoi over Uruha's shoulder. He had no problems believing that. Aoi was smiling at him, and there was a definite hint of mischievousness in that smile. "When?" Kai asked, not yet aroused enough to not be curious about when his fate had been sealed.

"At the bar, getting drinks," Aoi replied and stepped close to them, leaning in to kiss Kai softly.

Kai made a small sound of disappointment when the kiss ended far too quickly, and with no tongue either! That could hardly be called a kiss! But the disappointment turned to fascination as he watched Aoi and Uruha kiss.

He could see the tip of Aoi's tongue running over Uruha's upper lip, Uruha parting his lips and meeting Aoi's tongue with his own... Two hot men kissing slowly, exploring each other, and Kai got the feeling that it was not the first time either. He moaned softly, even more aroused now after this display. 

Uruha broke the kiss first and looked at Kai. "Like what you see?" he whispered.

Kai nodded. "Yeah."

Uruha put his arm around Aoi's neck and leaned them closer to Kai's face. "Why don't you join us then?"

Kai could only moan as two sets of lips kissed the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked lightly on the first tongue that entered his mouth, the warmth and feel of it sending a little shiver all the way down to his balls. It withdrew, but as Kai leaned forward, trying to follow, his head was turned slightly and another tongue demanded entry to his mouth. Kai moaned again as his trousers were opened and a hand slipped inside his underwear. Callused fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it lightly, so lightly...

"Fuck!" Kai leaned his head back against the wall, needing to get a proper breath, before he got dizzy from oxygen deprivation. It was already bad enough that all the blood in his body had gone down to his cock. Damn, but they were both such good kissers.

"Mm, you'd like that, wouldn't you? To be fucked?" Uruha said, only half teasing.

"Yeah," Kai exhaled slowly, trying to steady himself. "Yeah, I would." He smiled at them, looking from Uruha to Aoi. "Would you like to?"

Aoi chuckled. "Oh yes... That was the plan, really."

"Good plan." Kai pushed away from the wall and wrapped his arms around both Aoi and Uruha, leaning forward to kiss Aoi again. Strangely enough, he felt less drunk now than he had in the taxi, as if all the sensations and the arousal didn't leave any room for tipsyness. Kai preferred this anyway - sex didn't cause hang-overs and was much more satisfying than alcohol.

Uruha led the way to the bedroom, and soon Kai found himself completely naked, with one naked man stretched out on each side of him. Gentle hands moved over his chest and stomach, exploring fingers finding one of his nipples and pinching it.

"Ah... yes..." Kai arched up into the slight pain and turned his head to kiss Uruha, the owner of those fingers. But while he enjoyed Uruha's plump lips, another set closed around his other nipple, sucking it to a hard nub, and Kai moaned as the heat in his abdomen turned into a full-blown fire. 

"Yeah, go on," Uruha whispered. "He likes having his nipples played with."

Aoi hummed and grazed the nipple with his teeth, then took the sensitive flesh between them. The bite was light at first, but Aoi was gradually increasing the pressure, and soon Kai was panting, the mix of pain and pleasure making all thoughts stop. It didn't help that Uruha was moving his hand down to tease Kai's balls either, and then bent over the other side of Kai's chest to give his other nipple a similar treatment. 

"God! You-- Ah! You're driving me crazy!" Kai groaned, sliding his hands over any patch of naked skin he could reach. He reached down on both sides, moaning when he discovered that both Aoi and Uruha were hard. There was a drop of pre-come at the slit of Aoi's cock, and Kai rubbed his thumb over it, smearing it out over the head. He smiled when Aoi moaned against his chest. That was definitely a sound he wanted to hear more of.

"Who's teasing now?" Aoi asked then and licked a circle around Kai's nipple. 

"Mmm. Maybe a little?" Kai couldn't help but smile, even though he was so horny now that he thought he was going to explode. "I want to taste you..." He stroked both cocks slowly, enjoying the feel of them in his hands, the weight, the hardness, the silky skin... "Both of you."

As soon as he'd said that, both Aoi and Uruha crawled up to kneel on each side of Kai's head. Their cocks were pointing at his face – hard, proud, and eager. Kai reached up to take them both into his hands again, moaning softly as he turned his head and pulled Aoi's cock to him. 

He licked the head and enjoyed the feel of it against his tongue, tasting the pre-come he'd smeared over it. "Gorgeous," Kai mumbled before taking Aoi between his lips, sucking it lightly. He moved his head to get more and more of it into his mouth, wriggling his tongue against the underside. The little moan from earlier paled in comparison to the moan that now left Aoi. That one had been a _mm, this is nice, please do that again_ kind of noise, while this, this was a sound of pure lust, fuelling Kai's own arousal. 

But the cock in his other hand was not forgotten, and Kai stroked Uruha slowly while taking a few moments to explore Aoi's reactions to being sucked. When he felt the slickness of pre-come against this fingers, Kai pulled away from Aoi and turned his head to lick the beads of pre-come from Uruha's cock.

"Mmm, so hard," Kai breathed against it and looked up at Uruha as he moved so that his face was underneath Uruha's cock. He parted his lips and rubbed them along the length, licking the soft skin. "Love your cock..."

"Oh fuck..." Uruha moaned, his gaze fixed on Kai's face. "It loves you too." He reached down to tease one of Kai's nipples again.

Kai twisted his head and took as much of Uruha into his mouth as he could, sucking noisily. He had no idea any more who was moaning the most, him or the others. If there was a heaven, this must be it, Kai decided – two gorgeous, naked men, one gorgeous cock in his mouth and another, equally lovely, in his hand, fucking it slowly, just like Uruha was now sliding in and out of his mouth, hands caressing him, teasing, pinching, driving him insane...

Kai was panting when he turned his head again to suck Aoi again, and his own cock was so hard that it almost hurt. If he hadn't had his hands full, he would have reached down and stroked himself, but he couldn't make himself let go of either man. "Please," he whispered instead, before filling his mouth with Aoi's cock.

After a moment, or perhaps an eternity – Kai wasn't sure which – Aoi moved away to lie down again, stretching out next to Kai. He pulled Kai to him for a deep kiss, rolling over onto his back so that Kai ended up on top of him. Aoi slid his hands down over Kai's back and grabbed his arse, squeezing one buttock in each hand. 

Kai moaned loudly when he felt Aoi's hard cock against his own, their lengths rubbing together as Aoi rocked his hips. 

"Good?" Aoi asked, kissing him again.

Kai nodded, moaning softly against Aoi's lips. It was more than good, actually. But... Uruha? Kai wasn't yet so far gone that he'd forgotten about him. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder to see what Uruha was up to.

He got his answer when he felt another set of hands on his arse, lower than Aoi's. Uruha leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of Kai's thighs, then bit the soft skin lightly.

"Spread your legs," Uruha whispered, pushing Kai's legs apart at the same time. Kai shifted so they rested on the outside of Aoi's. "Good." Uruha slid one hand over Kai's body as he reached for the lube on the bedside table.

There was a small flutter of excitement in the pit of Kai's stomach; he knew what it meant, and god, he needed that, needed cock inside him, needed to be fucked so badly after all this teasing. Aoi kept moving underneath him too, and the friction against his cock was enough to drive his arousal to new heights but not enough to satisfy him.

"Stop teasing," Kai mumbled against Aoi's neck. "Want you."

Uruha laughed softly behind him. "No more teasing," he agreed and rubbed one slick finger around Kai's entrance. One full circle, and then Kai's breath hitched as Uruha pushed his finger into him. He moved it slowly in and out a few times, and then pushed another inside. "You like this, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kai whispered, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

Kai felt Uruha's soft lips against the skin of his buttocks, a kiss here, one there... Then teeth sank into the flesh of his arse, making him shiver. The little bit of pain served as a delicious contrast to the pleasure and fuelled his arousal.

"God, Uru..." 

Uruha twisted his fingers, sending a sharp spike of hot pleasure through Kai when his fingertips rubbed over his prostate. "Want more?"

"Yeah! Yes... Please..."

Uruha bit Kai's other arse cheek, then licked over the sore spot. "Ride him," he whispered then. "Ride Aoi's cock."

Kai groaned, opening his eyes to look at Aoi. There was a heat in Aoi's eyes that Kai had never seen before, but that he recognised anyway. It was the same heat he usually saw in Uruha's eyes. Want, desire, need... It was a heat that promised Kai pleasure.

"Yes," Kai whispered. 

Uruha pulled away and nudged Kai to move up a bit. Shortly after, Aoi's moan made it pretty clear that Uruha was rolling a condom onto him. The wet sound of lube being spread followed, and Kai couldn't help but moan at the thought of Uruha making Aoi ready for Kai, just like he'd prepared Kai for Aoi.

"There," Uruha said. "Sit back now..." He put one hand on Kai's shoulder and pulled him back, holding Aoi's cock steady with the other hand.

Kai did as he was told, moaning again when he felt the blunt head of Aoi's cock entering him. He didn't stop there, though, too aroused to pause or go slowly. He just wanted Aoi inside him, now. Not until he was fully seated did he take a moment to adjust. 

Aoi moved his hands up over Kai's chest, fingers brushing over his nipples. Their gazes met, and Kai smiled. "Feels good," he whispered and rocked forward, enjoying the flutter of Aoi's eyelids and the little gasp this caused.

It didn't take long before Aoi had his hands on Kai's arse, encouraging Kai to move a little faster. Their moans mingled, louder now and occasionally muffled by kissing. Kai almost lost his rhythm when he felt Uruha's finger caressing the rim of his entrance, the touch teasing already sensitive nerves. "Fuck!"

"So sexy," Uruha whispered. "Your arse looks so hot, stretched around Aoi's cock."

Uruha kept touching them both, sometimes feather-light, sometimes a little firmer, and then he applied more lube around Kai's hole and on the shaft of Aoi's cock. He pushed a finger inside, alongside Aoi's cock, Kai gasped at the increased stretch. He'd adjusted quickly to Aoi's girth, so this wasn't so hard to take, but damn, it felt good. Kai sat up and reached for Uruha, wanting to touch him, kiss him, feel him close. 

Uruha wrapped an arm around Kai, taking a little of the weight off his legs, helping Kai lift up and then pushed him down a little bit harder. "Mmm, you feel hot too..." Uruha murmured as he kissed the side of Kai's neck.

"So tight..." Aoi moaned, his hands holding Kai's hips tightly.

Uruha's lips found the curve where Kai's neck turned into shoulder, and when he took the muscle between his teeth, biting it, Kai moaned even louder as the pain mingled with the pleasure. He could feel the endorphins rushing through his system, softening the edges of the pain, turning it into something so close to pleasure that he couldn't tell the difference.

"Mm, I think our masochist drummer likes that," Aoi whispered, his voice hoarse and deep from arousal. Kai nodded. Yeah, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"I think he will like this too, and so will you," Uruha said, and Kai groaned as he felt Uruha push another finger into him. 

"G-god..." Kai drew a shaky breath. He stopped moving for a moment, just letting his brain catch up with sensations in his arse. Now he had Aoi's cock and two of Uruha's fingers inside him. He was filled more than he'd ever been before. The stretch of the muscle was a little uncomfortable, but the more he relaxed, the more his need grew until he just couldn't hold still any longer. He needed to feel every inch of Aoi's cock move inside him.

Kai didn't know how long he rode Aoi, time losing its significance in the onslaught of sensations. But when Uruha pulled his fingers out, Kai missed them immediately. 

"No, please!"

"Want more?" Uruha asked, kissing Kai's neck, his hands sliding over Kai's chest.

"Yes!" Kai wondered for a brief moment if he should be embarrassed for admitting that, hoping that Aoi wouldn't feel bad about not being enough for Kai in that moment. But then he turned his head, seeking Uruha's mouth for a kiss, and he forgot all about it.

"Can you take more?" The question no more than a whisper against Kai's lips, but it brought a moment of clarity, a small window of time when Kai felt like he knew exactly what he wanted and needed and what his limits were.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Hold him down," Uruha said, moving back, and Aoi pulled Kai down for another deep kiss, wrapping both arms around him to hold him tight against his chest.

Kai's heart was beating hard already, but it started beating even faster when he heard the squirt of lube from the bottle and then felt something press against his hole... the hole that was already filled by Aoi. 

Uruha pulled Kai's cheeks apart and Kai groaned as he was being stretched open again, this time more than before... He'd missed Uruha's fingers just moments ago and now he got something much bigger than that. Kai knew what it was, but at the same time, he couldn't believe it. It shouldn't be possible to do _that_.

"Uru--ha..." Kai gasped, grateful for Aoi's arms around him, holding him still, holding him down, holding him close. He felt Aoi's lips against his cheek, one of his hands gently rubbing the small of his back. 

"Breathe," Aoi whispered. "Relax and breathe..." Kai managed to take a deep, slow breath, then another, willing his body to relax. "You feel that?" Aoi asked him. "That's Uruha... Uruha's cock."

A low moan tore itself from Kai's throat. Hearing Aoi say it, while experiencing how the head of Uruha's cock pushed into him, feeling it push deeper and deeper and filling him like nothing had before, made it impossible to keep quiet. What Kai hadn't even dared dream about was really happening - he was taking them both. Kai gasped for air again while his brain almost short-circuited from the onslaught of sensations.

It hurt, but it felt good, but it was too much, oh god too much, but he wanted more, wanted all of Uruha inside him too, and oh god he couldn't take more now, he was going to break in half, and oh fuck! The pressure against Kai's prostate was constant now, making him tremble. A torn whimper escaped him, and both Uruha and Aoi held still. Soft hands caressed him, nimble fingers found one of his nipples and teased it. 

Uruha leaned forward over Kai's body and kissed his shoulder. "You okay?"

Kai nodded. Oh yes, he was okay. More than okay, in fact. His arse was throbbing, his cock was throbbing too, and fire filled his veins. Carefully, he rocked forward a little and the sensation of cocks sliding out of him was enough to set his head spinning. "Oh god... Oh fuck..." He pushed back, and both cocks slid deeper, filling him again. "Nnghnnn!"

"Oh yeah," Aoi whispered, loosening his hold on Kai to let him move freely. He moaned loudly when Kai rocked forward again.

"Mm," Uruha hummed behind Kai. "Fuck yourself on our cocks, just like that... As much as you want..."

Kai was grateful that they let him set the pace, because he needed it slow now, his body not used to being stretched so far. But it felt good, so good... Kai could hear the sounds he was making, but he just couldn't keep quiet. Every little shifting of the cocks inside him caused another wave of sensations to wash over him, and the more he felt them, the more he wanted to feel.

He moved forward again, then pushed back harder, faster, and the intense pleasure made him even dizzier. He did it again... again... His focus narrowed, the world outside forgotten, the room a hazy memory. All that mattered was the pleasure that kept growing inside him, radiating from inside him. He needed to move faster, but he couldn't make his body obey. His limbs were sluggish, his thighs tired despite so much rigourous training as a drummer. "Mo--ore!" he gasped.

"Yeah?" Uruha took a firm grip of Kai's hips and pulled him back, thrusting his hips forward at the same time. 

Kai thought he was going to explode as white-hot pleasure flooded every nerve in his body. "G--god... Yes! Oh god, yes..." Kai had no idea what he was saying, if he was even saying it out loud; maybe it was just inside his head?

But Uruha seemed to understand what he needed, and he kept moving Kai, helped him get what he needed. Kai's cock bounced with every thrust, slapping against his stomach, leaving wet patches on his skin. He wished someone would touch it; he wouldn't need much now to come. His fingers were digging into Aoi's shoulders as he tried to keep his balance.

Aoi... Kai opened his eyes and sought out Aoi's lips for a kiss. "Please," he panted, "please... please..." He couldn't find the words he needed to beg for him to touch him. Aoi pushed his hips up at the same pace as Uruha thrusts, and Kai couldn't hold a single thought in his mind. 

And finally, a hand closed around Kai's cock, stroking it firmly.

"Ah!" Kai knew he was going to die now, but oh god, it was a wonderful death. White sparks danced before his eyes and everything went dark at the edges; he couldn't breathe, couldn't moan, couldn't...

 

Soft hands touched Kai's sweaty skin, brushed back the hair that was sticking to his forehead. Equally soft kisses soothed on shoulders, chest, neck soothed him, made the floating feeling fade and the physical world gradually come back into focus.

"Did he pass out?"

Aoi. 

"I don't think so... If he did, we're pretty good, right?"

Uruha. Kai smiled. 

"Oh, he's back!" Aoi pressed a kiss to Kai's dimple.

"Nngn," Kai said, trying to force his eyes open.

Uruha laughed. "Take it easy. We wore you out a bit, I think."

"Not... god. Not worse than--" Kai took a shaky breath, "a violent live." Uruha and Aoi laughed at that and just held him close while Kai's heart rate slowly got back to something resembling normal.

Kai shifted a little, finally grounded and back in reality. "I usually don't get a sore arse from a live, though," he added with a smile.

"I'd be worried if you did," Uruha said. "Just let us take care of that from now on."

Aoi nodded. "We're happy to give you a sore arse whenever you want it!"

Kai laughed. "You're so good to me!"

"That's what friends are for, right?" Uruha said and winked.


End file.
